dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Flashbacks
Flashbacks are mainly used in the Showtime series DEXTER to inform viewers about Dexter Morgan's origins as a serial killer, his early exploits, and what past events affect current situations. List of Flashbacks Early Cuts * Dexter Early Cuts: Alex Timmons While comparing himself to Alex Timmons, Dexter has a minor flashback from the days in which he and Harry went hunting, and remembers how Harry never let him take his trophies home. Season One * Dexter While on the family boat, Harry talks to Dexter about a dog named Buddy, who had gone missing from their neighbor's house. Harry mentions that he found the grave and Dexter says that he did it for his mother since she was sick, and the dog's barking was not letting her sleep, Harry replied that there were more than just Buddy's bones in the grave. * "Popping Cherry" While they were preparing to hunt pheasants, teenage Dexter asked Harry if he had ever killed a person, and what it felt like to do so. After a short discussion on the topic, Harry decided they would hunt something bigger than a pheasant that day. Later, Dexter watched Harry shoot a deer, but it remained alive. Harry then pulled out a knife, saying to Dexter, “For now, this is how we’ll control the urges you feel.” Dexter readily took the knife and stabbed the deer. * Father Knows Best A young Dexter and Debra are playing when Harry proudly announces that after many hurdles, he received Dexter's new birth certificate. Deb asks what happened to his real parents and Harry vaguely replies that they died in a tragic accident. However, Dexter does not entirely believe it and eventually questions if that is the truth. * Father Knows Best While Dexter is viewing Joe Driscoll's body at the morgue, he notices a web tattoo on the right elbow. Dexter recalls a memory of him as a young boy sitting in a car with a rock song playing, staring at the driver's elbow with the same tattoo. Dexter immediately realizes that Driscoll is indeed his biological father. He takes a blood sample that confirms it. Season Two *"There's Something About Harry" Harry inadvertently walks into Dexter's kill room to find his son in the process of dismembering Juan Ryness, He vomits and tells Dexter to stay away from him. Season Season * Surprise, Motherfucker! Dexter is in his lab working on his cases when Sergeant James Doakes announces himself by saying "Surprise Motherfucker!" while strangely smiling. This marks the first chronological instance in which Doakes uses the catch phrase. Later, Dexter continues to work with Doakes on the Prostitute Killer Investigation. Season Eight * Remember the Monsters? Dexter recalls the date that Harrison was born and Deb stating that Dexter would be a "great father" because he had been a "great big brother." Dexter Comics * Volume 1: Issue 1 Dexter remembers his first confrontation with Steve Gonzalez and how he almost killed Steve if it wasn't for the janitor of the school stepping in. This situation led Dexter to Mr. Bartlett's office who called Dex's adoptive father, Harry, to pick him up. Category:Concepts Category:Lists Category:Seen in Flashbacks Category:Indexter